The primary goal of the Cellular Kinetics Section is to develop a better understanding of the kinetic behavior of normal and tumorous tissues and to use such information to design optimal forms of chemotherapy. Toward this end both animal studies and studies in patients have been undertaken. I. ANIMAL STUDIES: This year alterations in DNA synthesis induced by chemotherapy in normal and tumorous murine tissues have been completed and published. Cellular kinetic studies in an ovarian carcinoma murine tumor model have been completed and published. Pharmacokinetics of intraperitoneal administration of methotrexate, 5-fluorouracil, and adriamycin have been related to cellular kinetics, tissue penetration and systemic toxicity for the first time.